1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heteropolyoxo vanadium compounds of the general formula: EQU (R'.sub.4 N).sub.x H.sub.y (VO.sub.b).sub.a (RQO.sub.3).multidot.nH.sub.2 O
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of heteropolyoxo vanadium compounds are found in the open and patent literature. For example, heteropolyoxo compounds containing molecular anions of vanadium atoms are described in V. W. Day et al., "Synthesis and Characterization of a Soluble Inclusion Complex CH.sub.3 CN(V.sub.12O.sub.32.sup.4-)", J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. Ill, pp. 5959-5961 (1989); A. Muller et al., "[V.sub.19 O.sub.41 (OH).sub.9 ].sup.8-, An Ellipsoid-Shaped Cluster Anion Belonging to the Unusual Family of V.sup.iv /V.sup.v Oxygen Clusters", Agnew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., Vol. 27, pp. 1719-1721 (1988); G. K. Johnson et al., "Existence and Structure of the Molecular Ion 18-Vanadate (IV)", J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 100, pp. 3645-3646 (1978); A. Muller et al., "Spherical Mixed-Valence [V.sub.15 O.sub.36 ].sup.5-, an Example from an Unusual Cluster Family", Agnew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., Vol. 26, pp. 1045-1046 (1987); A. Bino et al., "Molecular Structure of a Mixed Valence Isopolyvanadate", Inorg. Chem., Vol. 21, pp. 429-431 (1982); Y. Hayashi et al., "The First Vanadate Hexamer capped by four Pentamethyl-Cyclopentadienyl -rhodium or -iridium Groups", Chem. Lett., pp. 425-428 (1989); M. V. Capparelli et al., "Protonation sites in the Decavanadate Ion. X-ray Crystal Structure of Tetrakisadenosinium Dihydrodecavanadate (V) Undecahydrate", J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun., Vol. pp. 776-777 (1986). However, these references do not disclose molecular anions containing phosphorus or arsenic atoms bonded to oxygen atoms wherein the oxygen atoms are bonded to vanadium atoms.
Heteropolyoxo vanadium compounds containing phosphorus or arsenic atoms or other heteroatoms bound to oxygen atoms which are bonded to vanadium atoms have been reported in, for example, R. Kato et al., "The Heteropolyvanadate of Phosphorus Crystallographic and NMR Studies", Inorg. Chem., Vol. 21, pp. 246-253, 1982; A. Muller et al., "A Novel Heterocluster with D.sub.3 -Symmetry Containing Twenty-One Core Atoms: [As.sub.6.sup.III V.sub.15.sup.IV O.sub.42 (H.sub.2 O)].sup.6- ", Agnew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., Vol. 27, p. 1721 (1988); T. Ozeki et al., "Structure of Heptaammonium Hydrogendecavanadotetraselenite Nonanhydrate", Acta. Crystallogr., Vol. C43, pp. 1662-1665 (1987); H. Ichida et al., "Heteropolyvanadate Containing Two and Three Manganese(IV) Ions Unusual Structural Features of Mn.sub.2 V.sub.22 O.sub.64.sup.10- and Mn.sub.3 V.sub.12 O.sub.40 H.sub.3.sup.5- ", J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 111, pp. 586-591 (1989); K. Nagai et al., "The Structure of Heptapotassium Tridecavana-domanganate(IV) Octadecahydrate, K.sub.7 [MnV.sub.13 O.sub.38 ].multidot.18H.sub.2 O", Chem. Lett., pp. 1267-1270 (1986). However, these references do not disclose molecular anions containing phosphorus or arsenic atoms bonded to oxygen atoms wherein the oxygen atoms are bonded to vanadium atoms and a monovalent organic group.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,268,448 issued to Franz et al.; 4,192,951 issued to Slinkard et al.; and 4,434,082 issued Murtha et al., describe heteropolyoxo vanadium compounds with molecular anions containing phosphorus or arsenic, however, these compounds either do not contain a monovalent organic group or a monovalent organic group bonded to phosphorus or arsenic atoms.
Other publications disclosing heteropolyoxo vanadium compounds include D. Rehder et al., "[VO(O.sub.2 CtBu).sub.3 ] and [V.sub.6 O.sub.6 (.mu.-O.sub.2 CPh).sub.9 ]: Structural Characterization of a Mononuclear V.sup.v and a (2+4)-Nuclear V.sup.IV V.sup.V.sub.5 Carboxylate Complex: Models for Vanadate Dependent Peroxidases", Agnew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., Vol. 28, pp. 1221-1222 (1989); Qin Chen et al., "A Cyclic Octanuclear Poyoxoalkoxyvanadate(IV) with an Oxalate-Binding Cavity", Inorg. Chem., Vol. 28, pp. 4433-4434 (1989); D. D. Heinrich et al., "Synthesis of Tetranuclear and Pentanuclear Vanadium-Oxide-Carboxylate Aggregates", J. Chem. Soc. Commun., pp. 1411-1413 (1989). However, these references do not disclose phosphorus or arsenic atoms bound to a monovalent organic group.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,534, issued to Johnson et al., discloses oxide compounds containing vanadium and phosphorus or arsenic with unique structures of the formula VORAO.sub.3 .multidot.nS, where A is phosphorous or arsenic, S is a solvent, R is an organic group and n is zero or a positive number. These compounds have layered structures comprised of infinite two dimensional networks of covalently bonded atoms, see FIGS. 2 and 3 of the Johnson, et al. reference. The networks comprise covalently bonded vanadium, oxygen and phosphorus or arsenic atoms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide solid heteropolyoxo vanadium compounds containing molecular anions composed of finite structures of covalently bonded phosphorus or arsenic atoms bonded to oxygen atoms wherein the oxygen atoms are bonded to vanadium atoms and a monovalent organic group.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide heteropolyoxo vanadium compounds containing molecular anions having novel structures.